Best evening ever
by Rhinoblade
Summary: This one shot is about how Po reveals his feelings for Tigress. Please read and review.


_**Hello everyone. This is something came to my mind.**_

* * *

It was a nice and shiny evening at the valley of peace. Tigress sat under the peach tree on lotus position. She tried to calm her mind, but she couldn't. "Ugh…what is this, I've never felt like this before. Why am I so tense…why can't I calm my mind?" she thought to herself while punching her fist on the ground.

Unbeknownst to her, There were two figures watching her from behind in the shadows.

Po looked back at crane "Are you sure? Cause I don't think she's in a good mood…"

Crane patted Po on his shoulder "Come on Po, you are the dragon warrior. Go on!" he nudged the panda.

Po sighed "Ok…Get Mantis ready with Acupuncture set. I have this feeling that I'll be back soon for it…" he said and walked towards Tigress.

"What is he going to do?" Monkey asked Crane walking behind him. The avian turned back "Trust me, you don't want to know." He said and they both looked at Po.

"Oh dear…" They both said in unison.

Po stopped a few feet away from Tigress. He decided to drop the plan for a moment. But something inside him told him to continue. So he took a deep breath and clenched his fist "ok, ok…don't worry Po. You're the dragon warrior. You can do this…" his thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a voice.

"What do you want, Panda?" Tigress asked unkindly. Po's eyes went wide "Oh, no…I'm dead!"

Tigress turned to Po "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked and raised a brow.

A light bulb suddenly glows above Po's head. He looked at Tigress "Yes...uh…I mean, I have this…problem. So I came to you for some advice." He said and sat beside her.

Tigress surprised at this "Oh…Ok, tell me. What is your problem?" she asked him smiling slightly.

Po gazed at the distance. There was a long pause. Tigress waited patiently for him to begin.

"Tigress, have you loved someone before?" He finally asked looking at her.

Tigress got off guard by this. She hesitated for a moment "Is this have anything to do with your problem?" she tried to avoid the situation.

"Well...yeah, kind of." He said tapping his fingers.

Tigress sighed "Po please…I'm not a right person to ask about love." She said and glanced away. "I've never felt any love in my life…"

Po felt terrible for bringing such a topic. He placed his paw on her shoulder. Tigress flinched at his touch.

"I'm sorry Tigress…"

"No, no…It's not your fault." She turned back at Po "So, tell me your problem. I see what I can do." she said with a smile.

Po came back to his senses "I…Uh…ok, I know this girl. She is very brave and strong. I think she's the most beautiful girl in all of china. I've to tell her I got feelings for her, but I don't know she feels the same way…" He stopped and looked at Tigress.

Tigress eyes were wide _"Wow…This girl must be very lucky."_ She muttered. "May I know who this girl is?" she asked Po.

Po chuckled slightly "Trust me, you don't wanna know…"

"Can you at least tell me how she looks like?" she asked with a suspicious look.

Po looked like thinking about it for a moment. Then he turned to her "Only one clue…" He said after a long pause "She's a Tiger like you!"

"What?" Tigress asked shocked. "I don't see any Tiger around here other than me…"

Po's eyes went wide _"Oh no! Wrong clue, you idiot…"_ he cursed himself. "I gotta go! I think master Shifu is calling me!" he began to stood up, but Tigress pulled him down again. "Tell me Po, Where's this Tiger? Where did you find her?" she asked glaring at him.

Po hesitated for a moment "ok, ok…look, I didn't see another Tiger either. But that girl is a Tiger, got it?" he said and glanced away.

Tigress looked at him surprised "Is he saying what I think he is saying?" she thought to herself.

Po looked at her again "Tigress, I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

"Po…"

"I hope it didn't ruin our friendship…"

"Po…"

"Go on…but keep me in one piece!" he closed his eyes.

He darted open his eyes when he felt Tigress lips in his. She quickly disconnected the contact, but po stood still like a statue.

"Po?" Tigress called him worried.

"Ok, either I am dead or this was the best dream I've ever had!" he exclaimed thinking it was all a dream.

Tigress chuckled "You're not dreaming, Po and you're not dead" she said and suddenly, she punched him in the face.

Po sees stars flying around his head "Definitely not a dream!" he said and he sat up. He grabbed his head and looked at Tigress. She smiled and rested his head on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, he smiled back and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. They silently began to watch the sunset.

"I love you" Po whispered to Tigress.

Tigress smiled "I love you too."

"So, should I go and call Mantis?" Monkey asked Crane watching the couples from behind.

Crane shook his head "I don't think so…"

* * *

_**Hope you all like it. Please review.**_


End file.
